


From Almaty, Whit Love

by heavydirtysatan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Gratuitous making out, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Literal Sleeping Together, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Otabek es un hombre del renacimiento, Otabek is 19, Premature Ejaculation, Riding, Rimming, Slow Burn, Wet Dream, Window Sex, Yuri is 17, bottom otabek, bottom yuri, breve mencion de sangre, gratuitous fingering, juegan mucho con el pelo del otro, orgasm denial/edging, pov switching, unprotected sex, versatile couple
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydirtysatan/pseuds/heavydirtysatan
Summary: Se está tranquilo aquí. Incluso si la alarma del coche en el maldito BMW de la vecina ha estado sonando durante los últimos veinte minutos. Tranquilo, aunque la alarma tiene el perro del vecino aullando como loco, y el vecino trabaja de segundo turno y no está allí para consolar al estúpido perro.Es tranquilo... No se han hablado el uno con el otro desde la mañana, cuando Yuri se fue a ver a su tutor, y Otabek se fue a hacer lo que sea que hace él por las mañanas antes de llegar a la pista.‘’¿Estás acostumbrado al ruido?’’‘’Sí, pero... Creo que también me gusta el silencio.’’O: Yuri pasa el verano con Otabek en Almaty.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Almaty, With Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836096) by [BoxWineConfessions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxWineConfessions/pseuds/BoxWineConfessions). 



‘’Son tan jodidamente repugnantes’’ Yuri acompaña el texto con un selfie. Está haciendo una agria mueca en primer plano. Justo detrás de él, Viktor y Yuuri están tratando de alimentarse el uno al otro con pastel de bodas.

 

Las bodas de playa no eran una "cosa" en Rusia, pero él había tenido una vida de exposición a la televisión y el cine occidentales, visto bastantes mujeres patinadoras y bailarines de hielo publicar fotos de ellos en las redes sociales. Él ha tenido tiempo suficiente para decidir que son súper pegajosos, así que por supuesto es lo que eligieron.

 

La arena y las gaviotas no se mezclan bien con trajes formales.

 

Por lo menos, Viktor tenía la sensación de darle a su Katsudon el compromiso largo que había deseado. Había esperado a medias que ataran el nudo en Helsinki justo después de los mundiales del año pasado. Había habido bastante licor y demostraciones públicas de afecto desvergonzadas, y entonces Viktor le había pedido que bajara al tribunal con ellos como testigo.

 

Afortunadamente, Katsudon recordó en el último minuto que sus padres se enfadarían si lo hacían sin que ellos lo supieran, aunque fuera sólo la parte de papel y no la parte de ceremonia más importante.

 

Así que, esperaron. Esperaron un año entero hasta que pudieran llevar a los padres de Yuuri a los mundiales este año, y lo arrastraron fuera de su habitación la mañana siguiente de la ceremonia de la medalla para ser su "testigo". Mierda. Tenían los padres de Yuuri, Yakov, y la mayoría de los finalistas masculinos en remolque.

 

 

Siguió adelante, pero escupió y pateó y maldijo sus nombres como de costumbre. No le dieron tiempo para sanar. Fue menos de 24 horas después de que Otabek consiguiera el oro y él se quedara  con la plata. Perder contra Otabek fue difícil. Más difícil que perder ante Yuuri y Otabek. El programa de Otabek estaba inmaculado, y había ganado porque lo merecía. Era difícil porque con cada fibra de su ser, mientras miraba a Otabek con la mandíbula floja y el corazón acelerado, sabía que merecía la victoria. El único consuelo era que había sacado a Yuuri para que obtuviera bronce.

 

Fue con ellos de todos modos. La razón, no la sabía. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Yuuri era sincero con respecto a retirarse este año ... Ya había comenzado a mirar programas de maestría y estaba entreteniendo la idea de hacer comentarios para TV Tokio la próxima temporada, ese tipo de sincero. Viktor ya tenía una lista de patinadores de todo el mundo que suplicaban venir a Hatseu para que coreografiara sus programas, algo sincero. No le molesta realmente. Él venció al Katsudon finalmente, y aunque no era con un oro, era suficiente. Definitivamente no le molestaba.

 

En el presente, golpea la pantalla de su teléfono con una expresión desinteresada: "Deberías haber aceptado ser mi cita. Podríamos haber alquilado una moto y pirarnos de aquí cuando las cosas se pusieran demasiado cursis”. Normalmente odia los dobles mensajes de texto, pero es urgente.

 

 

Viktor tira de su manga, un poco borracho de sake ''Yuri, baila conmigo.’’

 

Su teléfono vibra  en su mano, es Otabek, por fin. ‘’No me invitaste.’’

 

Yuuri tiene Phichit. ‘’¡El baile del padrino!’’

‘’¡Por supuesto que lo hice idiota!’’ Escribe una respuesta mientras casi tira a Viktor en un intento de terminar el texto. ‘’Te lo dije en Instagram.’’

 

‘’¡Ve a buscar a Chris entonces! Le gustan este tipo de mierdas.“ Es una cuestión de segundos mientras se vuelve a meter el teléfono en el bolsillo, Viktor se recupera, deslizándose a su lado y agarrándole el brazo y tirando de él hacia la pista de baile. ’’Voy a perdonar ese comentario si mi otro Yuri baila conmigo.’’

 

Las manos de Viktor están alrededor de su cintura y Yuuri le sonríe por encima del hombro de Phichit cuando se da cuenta de su error.

 

Otabek nunca actualiza su Instagram. Probablemente ni siquiera ha visto el mensaje.

No termina con bailar con Viktor mientras Yuuri baila con Phichit. Entonces tienen que cambiar parejas, así que acaba bailando con el Katsudon. Él rechaza la oferta de Phichit para bailar porque a pesar de que han terminado en el podio varias veces juntos, no se conocen bien. No está seguro de si este tipo es digno de aparecer en un selfie con el todavía.

 

Después del baile, se aleja de la fiesta. Hay un tramo tranquilo donde la playa se encuentra con rutas de senderismo que serpentean a través de una zona boscosa y terminan justo detrás de la oficina de correos de Hasetsu. Él sabe porque él y Yuuri han pasado innumerables mañanas corriendo en los senderos juntos. ¿Cuántas mañanas comenzó a correr en la delantera? Mira por encima de su hombro y dice, ‘’¿estás rezagado detrás, viejo?’’ ¿Cuántas mañanas le hizo Yuuri, después de varios kilómetros, alcanzarlo silenciosamente mientras se cansaba cada vez más?

 

Yuri se hunde en un trozo de madera. En el fondo de su mente puede oír a Viktor regañarlo, ‘’Yuri, ese traje es Armani.’’ No celebres tu boda de mierda en la calle entonces.

 

Yuri saca unos cuantos selfies. Kyushu es famosa por sus flores de glicina en esta época del año. Se asegura de que las vides sean muy visibles en el fondo.

‘’Yuri.’’ una voz llama.

‘’¿Qué haces?’’ otra voz femenina casi idéntica.

‘’Queríamos hacer coronas de flores, ¿quieres unirte?”

Mierda. Son las mocosas de Yuuko. Mira a los lados buscando una vía de escape. No hay nada, así que deja a las mocosas trenzar glicina en su pelo hasta que ellas le dicen que les haga lo mismo.

Hace una foto final. Las mocosas la arruinan poniéndose a su alrededor, pero la corona sigue estando bien. Se la manda directa a Otabek, para que el la pueda ver.

‘’Bonita.’’

‘’Perdón, recibí tu invitación tarde. Ven a Almaty en cambio.’’

Su teléfono vibra otra vez antes de que pueda teclear una respuesta. Otabek nunca manda mensajes tres veces sin una respuesta. "Se está tranquilo aquí…"

* * *

Pasan nueve dias desde de la boda hasta que llega a Almaty. Viktor y Yuuri no se van a su luna de miel hasta el uno de Junio, y Viktor  estaba obligado y decidido a asegurarse de que tenía la coreografía para el programa corto antes de que se fueran.

Que no falte mencionar, se toma unos cuantos días para poner cosas en orden para que Yakov no le mate.

Pero en serio, esto no es _nada_ en comparación con irse a Japón sin avisar. Tiene la coreografía lista y el y Lilia ya han empezado a hablar sobre el programa libre. Además, no es un jodido secreto que ella tiene una cabaña en la ladera de una montaña a la que va cada verano porque el aire de la montaña, "hace que se siga viendo fresca. "

Si, seguro.

De todos modos, siempre que consiga un tutor de primera en Almaty todo debería estar bien, ¿verdad?

Durante el verano, Yakov insiste en una rutina de entrenamiento más calmada para él. Es  inevitable que en algún punto entre el Gran Prix Final y los Mundiales falle en sus estudios. Le lleva todo el verano ponerse al día.

‘’Un tutor… ¿Y Lilia está de acuerdo?” Yuri puede sentir a Yakov sacudiendo su cabeza a través del teléfono, aunque no puedan verse el uno al otro. ‘’Le has puesto ganas a esto.’’

Yuri asiente, pero entonces recuerda que a lo mejor Yakov no puede _sentirle_ sacudiendo la cabeza a través del teléfono. ‘’Ah, sí, supongo que lo he hecho, ‘’ juega con un mechón de su pelo alrededor de su dedo, nervioso. Desde el rabillo de su ojo, consigue ver una bolsa con aspecto familiar en el carrusel de equipaje. Estampado de leopardo con una tarjeta de equipaje rosa. Corre detrás de ella.

‘’Eso es terrorífico Yurachaka.’’

Yuri arrastra ña maleta fuera del carrusel mientras intenta mantener su móvil entre la oreja y el hombro. Casi se cae en el carrusel en el proceso cuando escucha la respuesta de Yakov. No era la que estaba esperando.

Suelta una tira de maldiciones en respuesta.

‘’Si Lilia considera que tu progreso es el suficiente, no tienes que volver a San Petersburgo hasta principios de agosto.’’

* * *

Otabek le recibe al otro lado de la recogida de equipaje. Es como otra de las muchas veces que ha visto al hombre en persona. Lleva una chaqueta de cuero a pesar del cálido aire de verano, sus gafas de sol también.

Pero es diferente también. Hay un pequeño indicio de sonrisa en el borde de la boca de Otabek. El extiende su brazo hacia Yuri.

Yuri lo agarra, y casi le arrastra a un abrazo hasta que recuerda que acaba de pasar tres semanas y media con la desagradable pareja. Él está de vuelta en el mundo real ahora, donde no todas las ocasiones se reciben con un nauseabundo abrazo.

Aunque recuerda esto un poco tarde, así que en vez de agarrar la mano de Otabek, acaba agarrando su antebrazo, y Otabek agarrando el suyo.

Es embarazoso.

Pero no tan embarazoso como Otabek atrayéndole hacia un, muy cercano y muy caluroso, abrazo. Huele a cuero, y al aftershave barato y de una marca de mierda que Katsudon solía usar hasta que Viktor ´´accidentalmente´´ tirase la botella y ´´amablemente´´ la sustituyese por algo que no oliese a medicina.

‘’¿Todas estas son tuyas?’’ Otabek señala a las numerosas maletas que ha traído con él.

‘’¿De quién más podrían ser?’’

‘’Tendremos que encargar a un transportista para llevarlas hasta mi casa’’

‘’¿Moto?”

‘’Hm.’’ Responde Otabek. ‘’¿Cuándo ha pasado esto?’’, gira en su talón, por lo que queda espalda contra espalda con Yuri. Su mano está golpeando contra la parte trasera de su cabeza. ‘’Eres más alto ahora.’’ Su mano da en un punto alto en su coronilla. Si lo es, no es por mucho.

‘’Me estas sobrepasando.’’ Su tono es muy grave, pero otra vez hay algo parecido a una sonrisa en el bode de su boca.

Es extraño.

* * *

Tardan más o menos una hora en llegar desde el aeropuerto hasta el apartamento de Otabek. En algún momento, entre la cálida brisa y el constante zumbido del motor de la moto, empieza a sentirse extremadamente soñoliento. No puede ser jetlag. Solo hay una diferencia de tres horas entre aquí y Japón. En el cercano crepúsculo de la tarde, todo parece dorado… surreal, como si estuviera viendo un sueño.

Realmente no debería. No está con ellos más. Otabek no es así, y tampoco el. Sin embargo, en algún momento, entre el aeropuerto y la ciudad, deja descansar su mejilla contra la espalda de Otabek y contempla la interminable pared de montañas en el horizonte.

* * *

‘’Deberías haberte atado el pelo antes…’’ Otabek dice suavemente mientras le ofrece un cepillo del pelo.

Eso es cierto. No tiene nada aparte de su portátil y lo que sea que haya metido en su mochila hasta que el transportista llegue aquí con su equipaje. ‘’No jodas,’’ responde a la vez que coge el cepillo. Ahora su pelo es lo suficientemente largo como para que no solo se tenga que preocupar por lo despeinado que le deja el casco. Las puntas vuelan libres en el viento y se enredan, lo que es putamente injusto.

El pelo de Otabek siempre está perfecto cuando se quita el casco. Puede que tenga que poner un mechón o dos en la parte de arriba de su tupe, pero no es nada en comparación con el nido en el que se convierte su pelo.

Yuri tira de los enredos frustrado.

‘’Para. Solo vas a hacer que se te abran las puntas.’’ Otabek extiende la mano de nuevo, como si esperara que Yuri le devolviera el cepillo.

Y lo hace.

Otabek se sienta en el sofá de cuero marrón que ocupa la mayoría del salón, con las piernas separadas, como si quisiese que Yuri se sentara en medo de ellas.

Independientemente de lo que realmente quisiera decir, Yuri lo interpreta de esa manera, así que se sienta contra el sofá en el suelo. Entierra sus dedos en la alfombra canela y deja descasar las palmas de sus manos en el cristal de la mesa de café, sin preocuparse de si está dejando o no huellas.

Otabek, sin decir ni una palabra, empieza a trabajar en su pelo, peinando desde abajo hacia arriba. Se toma su tiempo para trabajar en cada nudo sin darle tirones.

Yuri se toma un momento para observar su alrededor. Otabek no parece tener una televisión. Hay una enorme estantería de caoba llena de ese tipo de literatura clásica de mierda que sus tutores siempre querían que leyese, y que le aburrían inmediatamente. Tolstoy, Dostoevsky, Brahm Stoker, ¿¡Jane Austen!? Eso son libros de chicas. Iba a reírse de el por esto. Después. Cuando no estuviese a la merced del otro hombre.

Macetas con plantas, el tipo de hojas oscuras que no requerían de muchos cuidados, decorando las estanterías finales y los espacios vacíos en la estantería.

Desde su lugar en el suelo, no alcanzaba a ver mucho de la cocina. Solo un fregadero debajo de una ventana, y más plantas en esta. Pareciera que todas las paredes del apartamento estuvieran pintadas del mismo tono de cascara de huevo blanca. Se mezcla con el canela de la alfombra, el marrón de los muebles y el caqui de las cortinas, todos de colores diferentes, sugiriendo que se compraron en momentos diferentes.

De repente, siente un tirón en su cabeza. ‘’¡Ah!’’

‘’Perdón.’’  Otabek responde detrás de él. ‘’Está muy enredado.’’

‘’Estoy bien.’’ Yuri responde fríamente. Sabe que si hubiera hecho esto el mismo su cabeza estaría ardiendo.

Otabek ha peinado la mayoría de los enredos y ahora ya es capaz de pasar el peine en  largos trazos, desde la cabeza hasta las puntas, cabeza hasta las puntas, una y otra vez hasta que le deja soñoliento. Realmente soñoliento, aunque a diferencia de antes, no tiene que preocuparse de mantener el equilibrio en la moto.

En algún momento, el cepillo es sustituido por los dedos de Otabek. Puede oír el cepillo haciendo un ruido contra el cristal de la mesa y puede sentir las uñas rotas del otro hombre contra su piel. Algo sobre el arrastre de sus dedos desde su coronilla hasta su nuca le hace sentirse incómodamente cálido. Como cuando Lilia le regaña como a un niño y le hace ponerse _otra_ capa antes de salir fuera. Sofocante, como cuando va a darse un remojón en las casi abrasantes aguas termales en Julio porque sus músculos necesitan algún tipo de relajación.

‘’¿Cansado?”. Siente unos golpes en su espalda, y fuerza sus ojos a abrirse.

‘’Si, supongo.’’

Otabek le lleva hasta un pequeño pasillo y al final enciende un interruptor de luz. Como el resto del apartamento, la habitación está casi vacía, excepto por una cama  un escritorio. El escritorio está fuera de contraste con todo lo demás que haya visto en el apartamento hasta ahora. Está cubierto de pegatinas rosas brillantes.

‘’Hey, vives solo. Es algo extraño que tengas una segunda habitación, ¿no?’’

‘’Tengo una hermana pequeña. Fuera de la época de competiciones a veces viene a quedarse conmigo durante el fin de semana.’’

Supongo que eso explica las pegatinas entonces.

Yuri salta a la cama sin decir ninguna palabra más.

Otabek desaparece un momento, y vuelve. ‘’Aquí tienes ropa. Puedes ducharte si quieres. “ Pone la ropa directamente en las espalda de Yuri, por lo que tendrá que hacer con ella algo más que ignorarla.

‘’Gracias.’’ Murmura contra la almohada.

* * *

Almaty es una ciudad definitivamente más grande que Hasetsu, y Otabek vive en el centro de ella. Hay rascacielos a cada lado de su edificio de apartamentos. Hay constante ruido de tráfico que se cuela por la ventana. Y cada mañana y tarde, coge el autobús 65 hasta y desde la universidad para ver a su tutor y es aplastado hombro con hombro contra incontables peatones. Aun así, se siente más pequeño aquí que en Kyushu.

En Hasetsu no solo conoce a Viktor y Yuuri, sino que también a los padres de Yuuri, a su hermana, a Minako, los Nishigori, sus jodidas mocosas… El señor mayor que pesca cada mañana, el rengado de la universidad que trabaja en Konbini, el señor Yamamoto, el encargado del templo… la lista de gente que ´´conoce´´ por lo menos por nombre u ocupación sigue y sigue.

Aquí son solo Otabek, su tutor Aisha, el entrenador de Otabek y el.

Otabek tiene razón. Se está tranquilo aquí.

Se levantan a las seis cada mañana. Bueno… Otabek se levanta a las seis cada mañana. Yuri maldice y se retuerce entre las sabanas hasta las seis y cuarto hasta que inevitablemente se arrastra hasta la cocina para ver lo que Otabek ha ´´hecho´´ para desayunar.

Normalmente es un batido de proteínas mal mezclado o una barrita energética lanzada hacia él. Yuri pobremente puede tener un pensamiento coherente a esa hora, mucho menos atrapar algo, así que inevitablemente le golpea en la cabeza. Maldice a Otabek mientras intenta buscar su barrita perdida.

Juzgando por la barrita en el borde de la boca de Otabek y el paquete abierto de tortitas de arroz, el desayuno de hoy son tortitas de arroz con mantequilla de cacahuete.

Asqueroso.

Aunque los casi espartanos hábitos alimenticios de Otabek son agradecidos después de su tiempo en Hasetsu. A este punto, no duda porque Yuuri gana peso tan rápido. Todo lo que cocinan sus padres es delicioso. Ninguna comida es simple, aunque sean gachas de arroz para desayunar u onigiris para comer, cada comida es rica y plena.

Yuri rebusca entre el cajón de los cubiertos intentando encontrar otra cuchara. "¿Dónde cojones está la otra?” Otabek vivía simple. Esto significaba dos cucharas, dos tenedores, dos cuchillos, dos vasos, dos platos, una puta taza de café. Yuri podía asumir que su jodida hermana no bebe café.

Otabek hace un sonido grutal y hace gestos hacia su taza de café. La otra cuchara descansa dentro de su café sin dar vueltas.

‘’Uhg.’’ Yuri responde al mismo tiempo que saca la chuchara de la boca de Otabek.

‘’Deberías ponerte pantalones.’’ Otabek dice, con la boca obviamente llena. Toma un trago largo de café de su taza.

Yuri se mira. Lleva su ropa interior de rayas de tigre y poco más. ¿Qué esperaba? El apartamento de Otabek no tiene aire acondicionado. El calor de la ciudad es sofocante, especialmente por la noche, cuando no tiene nada más que hacer que tumbarse y pensar sobre el calor que hace.}

‘’Lo que sea.’’ Yuri arranca la taza de café de su mano, bebe un largo trago, casi ahogándose. No hay café en esto, solo azúcar y más azúcar. ‘’Esto está asqueroso,’’ devuelve la taza a la mano de Otabek y va a cambiarse a su ropa de deporte.

‘’¿Al parque del presidente?”  Dice con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y con esta llena de espuma.

Después de una larga pausa, el otro hombre responde, ‘’Si. Hasta el final de las escaleras. El ganador hace la cena’’

* * *

Se está tranquilo aquí. Incluso si la alarma del coche en el maldito BMW de la vecina ha estado sonando durante los últimos veinte minutos. Tranquilo, aunque la alarma tiene el perro del vecino aullando como loco, y el vecino trabaja de segundo turno y no está allí para consolar al estúpido perro.

 

Es tranquilo... No se han hablado el uno con el otro desde la mañana, cuando Yuri se fue a ver a Aisha, y Otabek se fue a hacer lo que sea que hace él por las mañanas antes de llegar a la pista.

No han intercambiado palabra en la pista, tampoco en el camino de vuelta a casa, Incluso ahora, no hay presión para hablar. Se está cómodo en una manera en la que él no puede describir… porque no debería estarlo. Debería ser raro, pero no lo es y eso a su manera… es raro.

‘’Aisha es imbécil,’’ dice finalmente rompiendo el silencio entre los dos, al mismo tiempo que deja caer en su cara el libro que había estado balanceando en sus rodillas.

Este estirado por todo el sofá, así que Otabek ha tenido que sentarse a su lado en el suelo. Su cabeza descansa en un cojín. Sus piernas están extendidas debajo de la mesa de café. Desde aquí, Yuri tiene la vista perfecta de como la parte rapada de su cabeza se detiene y se convierte en piel.

La habitación huele a romero. Otabek trajo a casa otra planta esa tarde y la puso al lado de las otras tres en el alfeizar de la ventana. El resto de plantas eran romero también. Yuri no pregunto qué tipo de compleja lógica había o no ahí. Él tenía cuatro pares de zapatos con purpurina de Jimmy Choo en casa, todos del mismo color. Lo entendía, en algún nivel básico.

La habitación huele a romero y vainilla. Otabek tiene varias velas encendidas en la habitación. Dice que la luz fluorescente le hace doler la cabeza

‘’¿Huh?’’ dice dándose la vuelta y mirando a Yuri a los ojos como intentando enterarse de que pasa. ‘’Imbécil, ¿huh?” Otabek cierra el libro en su regazo y lo deja en la mesa. Es una copia de bolsillo de _Anna Karenina_ que ha tenido mejores días. La portada esta estropeada en varios sitios y las páginas parecen orejas de perro. Necesita reírse de el por leer todos esos libros de chicas. ‘’¿No es él el que está sacándose un doctorado en matemáticas teóricas? Y tú eres el que se está poniendo al día en verano.’’

‘’Lo que sea.’’ Cierra su libro de matemáticas y lo pone en la mesa también, encima de la novela de Otabek.

‘’Es tarde.’’ Otabek se da cuenta cuando mira a su teléfono. "Vamos a estirar y luego a por kebab de la tienda de la esquina. "

‘’Tu ganaste,’’ Yuri arruga la nariz. Normas de la casa. El ganador en la ´´carrera´´ de la mañana hace la cena. ‘’No huyas de tus tareas.’’

‘’He ganado cada día de la última semana y media. Estoy cansado de cocinar.’’

‘’Mañana te ganare. Entonces hare pirozhki.’’

‘’Dios, espero que sí.’’ Otabek se queja al mismo tiempo que aparta la mesa a un lado para hacer sitio a Yuri en el suelo. Ambos hacen un estiramiento de piernas sencillo.

‘’Otabek.’’ Se tumba en el suelo por completo, con la pierna perpendicular al torso. Espera por la familiar presión de la mano de Otabek en su rodilla y en su talón. Esto también es familiar ahora.

‘’¿Hum?”

‘’¿Cómo estiras cuando no hay nadie aquí?”

Otabek cruza su pierna hacia abajo y la extiende hasta su brazo. ‘’Tengo a Anton para hacerlo bien antes de volver a casa. Luego lo hago yo solo si necesito volver a estirar.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Yuri traga saliva, como si ya supiera esa respuesta.

Otabek cambia a su otra pierna. Por primera vez el silencio entre los dos se siente casi incómodo. ‘’¿Alguna vez te sientes solo?” Debería parar de hablar. A quien coño le importa si Otabek se siente solo cuando él no está aquí. Esta aquí ahora, ¿verdad? ¿A quién la importa?

 

‘’Puede…’’ dice mientras libera el gemelo de Yuri. Cambian lugares, dejando a Otabek en el suelo. ‘’Pero hay una diferencia entre _estar_ solo y _sentirse_ solo. Prefiero estar solo, o con una persona antes que estar con muchas personas que me hacen sentir solo.’’

Yuri hace presión contra la rodilla del otro hombre y echa su pierna hacia atrás.

‘’¿Por qué lo preguntas?’’

A pesar de ser el turno de Otabek para el estiramiento, Yuri se tensa. No es normal del hacer preguntas de vuelta, aunque él le incitase ¿no?

‘’Las últimas semanas que estuve en San Petersburgo me sentí así. Viktor se ha ido. Georgi está comprometido y ha anunciado su retiramiento. Solo vamos a ser Mila y yo. Estoy seguro de que Yakov acabara acogiendo a alguien más, a pesar de lo que diga. Dice que se está haciendo muy viejo, pero sé que él lo acabara haciendo… tardaran en acostumbrarse. Yakov se mudó de la casa de Lilia así que solo somos nosotros dos ahora allí.’’

Otabek asiente.

Yuri cambia sus piernas. ‘’Otabek,’’ dice con un matiz de seriedad en la voz. Los tensos músculos debajo de sus dedos no son tan flexibles como de costumbre. ‘’Estas tenso esta noche.’’

‘’Anton me hizo hacer un montón de cuádruples hoy.’’ Hace una mueca cuando Yuri gira su pierna a un lado. ‘’No los hice todos.’’

‘’¿Necesitas un parche de calor?’’

‘’No,’’ el otro hombre se sienta y sacude la cabeza de un lado al otro. ‘’La cena primero, después el parche de calor.’’

No vuelven a hablar hasta que vuelven del sitio de comida para llevar. Se está tranquilo en Almaty. Puede aclarar sus pensamientos aquí, no como en Kyushu, donde siempre hay alguien que quiere hablar, o almorzar, o tomar el té, o preguntarle que piensa sobre el nuevo programa corto.

‘’Así que estas solo,’’ Otabek dice firme, como si fuese algo que ha decidido.

‘’¡No!’’ Yuri responde un poco demasiado rápido. ‘’No aquí de todas formas. No aquí en Almaty.’’

‘’Conoces a menos gente aquí.’’ Es una afirmación, pero Yuri puede sentir el tono de pregunta.

‘’Sí, pero es diferente. Como tú has dicho. No es el número de gente, ¿cierto?’’ Es algo que dice sinceramente. Algo que Katsudon diría a Viktor antes de tener sus asuntos en orden. Se siente avergonzado por hacer estas comparaciones, con todo lo que implican. ‘’Tengo espacio para escucharme pensar aquí.’’

Otabek no vuelve a hablar hasta que están el final de las escaleras y está buscando en los bolsillos de sus pantalones las llaves de su apartamento. ‘’¿Estas acostumbrado al ruido?’’

‘’Si, pero…’’

Otabek abre la puerta, la sujeta abierta y espera hasta que entre dentro. ‘’Creo que me gusta el silencio también..’’

Antes de que Otabek pueda continuar el interrogatorio, se dirige hacia el armario de ropa, donde sabe que el parche de calor está guardado. ‘’Está bien, ponte cómodo. No te vas a mover hasta la hora de dormir.’’

* * *

‘’Por el amor de dios Plisetsky, ponte unos pantalones.’’ Dice Otabek mientras se pellizca el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice.

‘’Te he hecho el desayuno.’’ Yuri mueve la cabeza hacia una caja de cereales abierta. Puede que Otabek tenga razón esta vez. La ropa interior con estampado de leopardo rosa fosforito de hoy puede que sea demasiado, y esto está cruzando una línea…hasta el territorio de Chris, o hasta el de el Katsudon estando muy borracho, y no quiere que se le relacione con eso nunca. Joder, hace mucho calor en el apartamento.

Otabek lo mira fijamente.

‘’Vale, bien. Comí muy rápido para que pudieras tener un bol limpio. El otro tiene sobras de ayer por la noche.’’ El maldito tacaño necesita un set de platos completo.

Otabek se mide dos porciones precisas de cereal y lo remata con leche desnatada. Yuri está bastante seguro de que lo puede hacer todo con los ojos cerrados.

Yuri sorbe de su café y juega con su teléfono mientras Otabek come. Retwitea a las trillizas Nishigori y les llama ``pequeñas brujas``, les gusta que haga eso…Les consigue miles de nuevos seguidores cada vez. ‘’¿Parque del presidente?’’

Otabek asiente y coge su taza de café, toma un trago y se estremece. ‘’Asqueroso.’’ Gira en su talón, va hacia el armario y echa cuatro cucharadas llenas de azúcar en el café de Yuri. Da otro trago, y después otro.

‘’No había terminado con eso imbécil.’’ Sale corriendo a su habitación para vestirse. ‘’Todo ese azúcar te hará engordar.’’

Yuri gana la carrera de esa mañana. Todo lo que necesita es ponerle la zancadilla a Otabek y empujarle, pero aun así gana, con una promesa de hacer pirozhki para cenar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy muy feliz de poder traducir este fic, ya que es uno de mis favoritos, y ay no se, me hace mucha ilu  
> Intentaré subir lo mas rápido que pueda, aunque no puedo prometer cada cuanto porque acabaria fallando siempre, estoy 100% segura xD.  
> Si os ha gustado, pasaos por el fic original a dejar kudos también ~~  
> El link al original en inglés:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10530129/chapters/23247282  
> El tumblr de la autora aquí: http://boxwineconfession.tumblr.com  
> Mi tumblr: http://xheavy-dirty-satanx.tumblr.com/


End file.
